


do they even have menus in cafes

by shslgoodluck (mukurosikusabas)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurosikusabas/pseuds/shslgoodluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uh ??? uh this is really short and really old<br/>also very cliche</p>
            </blockquote>





	do they even have menus in cafes

**Author's Note:**

> disregard the title im a huge weenie  
> ahfakecrew.tumblr.com 2k14

Naegi’s leg refused to stop shaking.

He was 20 minutes early for his first date, and he’d been so flustered while getting ready that he’d forgotten to bring his phone with him. This cafe didn’t seem like an ideal place for a first date, what with the screaming children, obnoxious groups of teenagers and moody looking adults scattered around the place. He sighed and looked down at his drink, wondering if coming was the right choice.

Mukuro bolted around her and her sister's shared apartment, frantically searching for lip gloss, earrings, something, anything that would make her look less… Mukuro. She had never really bothered too much with her appearance, since being a part of Fenrir didn’t really require much effort on the looks side, and besides, she usually didn’t have a reason to look nice anyway. Mukuro grabbed her phone and texted Naegi, ‘I’m running a little late…’. She quickly raided Junko’s bedroom and grabbed a necklace from one of her many jewelry boxes, and raced out of the door.

The bell on the door to the cafe jingled, and Naegi looked up, half hoping and half dreading Mukuro’s entrance. Naegi sighed. It had just been another middle aged businessman towing a briefcase and looking entirely too stressed. Where was she? Mukuro was usually so punctual, so precise, but she was pretty late now. There was another jingle from the bell, but Naegi didn’t bother looking up this time.

‘Ahem.’

‘M-Mukuro-san?’ Naegi was stunned. Maybe it was the light in the cafe, or the small hint of lip gloss on her lips, but he was pretty sure that Mukuro had never looked more beautiful.

‘I’m sorry I’m so late, I- uh,’ Mukuro was cut off by Naegi hugging her tightly.

‘It’s fine. What drink would you like?’ Mukuro blushed and grabbed a menu.


End file.
